Coffee
by Columbrina
Summary: Sora non sapeva che Taichi aveva sempre guardato lei. /Sora, Taichi e un meditativo appuntamento a base di caffè.


Taichi si svegliò col sole di traverso, con la timida luce invernale che veniva fuori dalle nuvole e attraversava la vetrata tersa che abbracciava una splendida vista sul contrasto che c'era tra quel polmone urbano, costellato da edifici che si ergevano sulla grandezza, e tra quel mare che prosciugava ogni stimolo mattutino.  
Non che Taichi ne avesse; si accontentava solo dell'iniezione quotidiana di caffeina che sarebbe servita a temprare la successiva processione di stimoli. Taichi odiava avere grattacapi per la testa, anche se si perdeva costantemente nell'osservazione scrupolosa di ciò che non era lecito.  
Proprio lì, che troneggiava tra le stoviglie confusionarie, c'era una tazza che ha lasciato poltrire da una settimana.  
Prese svogliatamente il bricco del caffè e lo inclinò per fare in modo che il caffè uscisse senza troppa indolenza, mentre soffocò gli ultimi stimoli in uno sbadiglio.  
"Merda!" imprecò, battendo bruscamente il bricco vuoto sul bancone in un tonfo sordo.  
Aveva fatto male i suoi calcoli, proprio come quando andava a scuola. Anche in matematica era immancabile l'aiuto di Sora.  
Anche ora era immancabile nella sua vita.  
Digitò i numeri senza guardare la tastiera, con un baleno di seccatura nel volto poiché non doveva essere appagante digitare sempre lo stesso numero di telefono in diciannove anni. Si portò il telefono all'orecchio, canticchiando un motivetto pubblicitario in un tono abbastanza basso da non turbare la patina mattutina che impregnava la voce di Sora ogni volta che le sue chiamate facevano incursione nei suoi sogni.  
"Pronto?"  
Come previsto, aveva la voce impastata di sogni effimeri e sbadigli repressi. Taichi riusciva a immaginarsi perfettamente la chioma castana scarmigliata alla meno peggio sul cuscino, gli occhi socchiusi e gli occhi pesanti che facevano fatica a dischiudersi all'alba di un nuovo giorno e un nuovo inverno, assai diverso da quello dell'anno scorso e dell'anno precedente.  
"Sono io"  
"Naturalmente …"  
Sora non cambiò registro di voce poiché sapeva che a Taichi piaceva immaginarsela in balia della dormiveglia, anche se ormai era sveglia e sapeva che non aveva altra scelta.  
"So che è domenica, ma sai che mi piace romperti"  
"Dopo diciannove anni ci ho fatto l'abitudine. Ricorda che ci conosciamo da quando ne avevamo quattro. Ricorda che hai ventuno anni suonati!" replicò prontamente Sora, accennando appena una risata.  
"Non ti stupire se arrivo in ritardo anche oggi …"  
"Sono abituata anche a questo"  
Ora Taichi poteva immaginarsela col volto lucido, su cui era stampata una lampante compiacenza, senza cedere alle rese che avevano compromesso il loro rapporto anni addietro; sorrideva dall'altro capo del telefono. Non perché fosse una sorta di contrazione nervosa, ma perché Sora era così: sorrideva anche senza un apparente motivo.  
"Allora ci vediamo al solito posto" informò lui.  
Lei sbuffò, sempre sorridendo ovviamente.  
"D'accordo"  
"E non ti scordare il caffè"

Come la quotidianità aveva premesso, Sora e Taichi si erano ritrovati al parco e persi in un caffè annacquato, parlando del più e del meno anche se, nonostante gli anni trascorsi in simbiosi, avevano ancora da dirsi tutto.  
"Mi mancano queste cose …" esordì un nostalgico Taichi, ottenendo un'occhiata scettica da pare di _lei _che sembrava annacquare nel suo mondo, oltre che nel caffè.  
"Non cominciare con le tirate filosofiche"  
"Lo so, non è proprio da me. Mi voglio sforzare però… Ho intenzione di scrivere un libro di aforismi"  
"Alla faccia …"  
Sora mandò giù il caffè d'un fiato, prima che si freddasse. Invece bere il caffè era una delle poche cose su cui Taichi temporeggiava, perché credeva che il tempo non fosse mai così bello come quando beveva la sua razione quotidiana di felicità; perciò rimaneva per ore a rigirarsi il cartone tra le mani, beandosi della calura e del tempo che questo offriva.  
Certe volte la profondità di Taichi era d'un nero arabico proprio come il fondo del caffè, ma come questo presentava delle sottili sfumature attraverso le quali era possibile intravedere una sorta di enigma ancora irrisolto, che si perdeva nelle risate dispendiose e nella comprensione che aveva verso gli altri, ma anche nel suo spiccato egoismo. Specie verso Sora.  
Forse perché era l'unica a riuscire a prosciugare quella voragine color pece, facendo rimanere solo il bianco puro della tazza.  
"Ho parlato con Yamato ieri, sai?"  
Certe volte, però, Sora abusava del suo animo e lo incrinava al cospetto di realtà inconstabili che aveva sempre evitato, complice un ottimismo perspicuo che lo rendeva vittima e carnefice di se stesso.  
Taichi si strinse nelle spalle.  
"Io non ne voglio parlare, però"  
E certe volte sfociavano in considerazioni in cui attaccarsi era un'esigenza.  
"Come vuoi" assentì Sora, sorridendo furbescamente e trafficando un po' anche lei con il cartone ormai vuoto.  
"Cosa ha detto?"  
Non poterono fare a meno di contenere i loro sentimenti, non ci sarebbero mai riusciti: perciò Taichi palesò tutto il suo interesse, dissimulando con uno sguardo svogliato volto all'indirizzo di alcune studentesse; Sora, invece, rise di gusto.  
"Non ha detto nulla. Mi ha solo chiesto come vestirsi"  
Lui non distolse lo sguardo dalle figure longilinee e ridenti che gli si offrivano davanti agli occhi, un connubio perfetto col primo sorso di caffè. Sora gli diede un buffetto quando notò che il suo sguardo era fin troppo compiaciuto. Lui, imbecille, tossì e concentrò su di sé le risate e i sussurri delle studentesse.  
Sora rise di nuovo. E lui ne fu velatamente compiacente, anche sotto la facciata fintamente offesa.  
"E tu cosa hai risposto?"  
Lei socchiuse lo sguardo, ricevendo sul volto un refolo brinato, simile a quando Taichi le soffiava sulla faccia quando d'estate faceva caldo.  
Anche se ora c'era gelo su ogni fronte.  
"Gli ho detto solo di mettersi a lucido. Non voglio che succeda come l'ultima volta"  
Taichi abbassò lo sguardo, rimuginando sul passato e guardando il nero del caffè che annacquava le sue facoltà cognitive, al punto da non riuscire a ricordare più niente; come se quella razione che gli dava tanto sollievo, cercasse di ammonirlo e allo stesso tempo boicottarlo.  
Sora lo salvò dal baratro delle moralità una seconda volta.  
"Mi ha assicurato che sta bene. E io gli credo, era felice, lo è tuttora. Takeru e Hikari sono andati a trovarlo e quando me l'hanno accertato ci ho creduto subito, senza bisogno di ulteriori ricerche. Leggevo la luce che brillava nei loro occhi, come se si fossero liberati da un peso… E dovresti farlo anche tu"  
Taichi si specchiò sul volto di lei per cercare nuove certezze e nuovi sostegni, ora che aveva smesso di crogiolarsi miseramente in un pentimento di fini e colpe nere.  
"In parte è stata colpa mia. E io non l'ho mai perdonato"  
"Tu non hai mai perdonato te stesso. Io so che l'hai perdonato non appena avete messo la parola _fine _alla vostra amicizia. Anzi non era una fine… Era un _prendiamoci una pausa_"  
"Gesù, detta così sembra una discussione di coppia"  
"In effetti siete sempre stati come due coniugi litigiosi. Certe volte avevo voglia di ridere quando vi vedevo discutere"  
"Ah sì?"  
Taichi le diede un buffetto proprio nella parte in cui i nervi si diradavano, lasciando spazio alle risa più spontanee, al solletico più irriverente; lui era un maestro nell'intravedere quei sottili punti deboli e pareva che quel lembo di pelle fosse stato lasciato nudo apposta dalla sciarpa. Lei rideva, quasi come se volesse nascondere quei piccoli segreti che venivano alla luce solo quando li sfioravano.  
_Ti ho beccata_, parevano dire gli occhi di lui; _"pietà! Pietà!" _supplicava la voce di lei, intrisa di felicità così come supplicavano le sue iridi, intrise di lacrime.  
Smisero quando si accorsero che li stavano di nuovo osservando.  
"A proposito di Takeru e Hikari… Verranno?"  
Taichi si ricompose e mandò giù il secondo sorso di caffè ormai freddato. Fu il più ingente.  
"Che domanda, ovvio che verranno"  
"Ah …" lui parve stranamente assorto da qualche pensiero, forse nefasto "Non avranno da fare un _particolare _annuncio, vero?"  
Sora si strinse nelle spalle, stringendo ancora il cartone del caffè vuoto. Taichi spalancò gli occhi, facendosi prendere fa fremiti incontrollati e abbastanza eloquenti dinanzi all'incontestabile reazione di lei.  
"Non la mia Hikari! Insomma avevo notato anch'io che era ingrassata, però …"  
Stavolta fu Sora a mollare un ceffone a Taichi, quasi piccata a dire il vero.  
"Non dirlo davanti a lei"  
"Va bene, passiamo ad altri… Mimi e Jyou verranno?"  
"Sì, proprio ieri sono tornati dal viaggio in America"  
Taichi sorrise anche solo nell'immaginarli insieme, mentre camminavano a falcata incespicante e insicura proprio come fa una coppia novella durante il loro primo anno insieme. Non riusciva a immaginarli così nitidamente come Sora, ma sortiva comunque un certo effetto.  
"Koushirou non sarà geloso, spero …" osservò Taichi, deformando il viso in una smorfia sghemba  
"Oh no, il primo amore di Koushirou rimane sempre il computer…"  
"Perfetto allora. Mmm… Che mi dici di Ken e Miyako?"  
"Oh verranno …"  
Il flusso di pensieri era più che scontato, su Ken e Miyako ovviamente. Erano un duo inscindibile e senza pretese reciproche, secolare nella loro sconquassante quotidianità che Taichi tirava sempre un fischio quando sentiva parlare di loro.  
Sora, al contrario, appariva abbastanza scettica e compromettente.  
"Spero non abbineranno i vestiti… Capisco l'ascendenza che la personalità di Miyako possa avere su di lui, ma è pur sempre un uomo con le palle, non so se mi spiego …"  
Lei nascose un sorriso furbesco, che non passò inosservato agli occhi scrutinatori di Taichi, ma che non destarono alcun sospetto.  
"E le ha usate fin troppo. Forse Miyako si è stancata"  
A Taichi quasi cadde il caffè da mano e Sora dovette contenere l'ennesima risata che quelle allusioni furtive sortivano sulla situazione, facendola sfociare nel grottesco.  
"Si sono mollati?"  
"Pacificamente"  
Taichi tirò un fischio, ben diverso dal solito.  
"Quindi niente abbinamento per colore?"  
Sora fece un cenno eloquente col capo.  
"E che mi dici di Daisuke?"  
A quel punto, lei elargì un sorriso ancor più ampio, ricoprendo ancor di più il nulla compromettente con le sue espressive allusioni.  
"Diciamo solo che non verrà da solo …"  
Taichi ci rimuginò sopra, naturalmente. Bofonchiò indeciso sul fatto che non doveva essere così sibillina. Mandò giù un sorso di caffè per schiarirsi le idee.  
"Oh …" riuscì a boccheggiare, senza fare a meno di rivolgere un'occhiata impregnata di stupore all'indirizzo di Sora, che rise.  
"Non parliamone davanti a Ken …"  
"Questa cena d'anniversario sarà folle …"  
Mentre faceva fluire il flusso di pensieri, Taichi parve distogliere lo sguardo dalla realtà poiché Sora notò che scrutava compiacente le figure slanciate delle studentesse, perse anche loro in una profondità nera scandita da quelle parlantine fitte e da risate che ogni tanto risuonavano per il parco. In realtà Taichi scrutava con la coda dell'occhio Sora, che si abbandonò agli sbuffi del vento che abbracciavano il suo viso, come se fosse un toccasana per distendere quelle velate tensioni che più volte avevano attentato alla loro armonia.  
Questo perché Sora non sapeva che Taichi aveva sempre guardato lei.  
Lei che si fregiava di essere l'appiglio perspicace e lesto, alla quale bastava uno sguardo posato per trarre le conclusioni esatte. Quante cose non sapeva, invece. E lui ne aveva tante da custodire e da nascondere, da rivelare e da smentire. Per questo le faceva affondare nel caffè.  
Lui sorrise e mando giù l'ultimo sorso. Poi sospirò.  
"Non c'è niente di più stimolante di un caffè seduti al parco"  
"Immagino solo quanto possa essere stimolante _quella _panchina così chiassosa"  
Taichi socchiuse lo sguardo, sempre sorridendo e compiacendo se stesso, offrendosi di andare a buttare i cartoni vuoti per farsi perdonare. Poi si fermò davanti a Sora, sorridendo.  
"Ora vado che la giornata è lunga"  
Sora annuì, lasciandosi respirare e accogliendo le labbra di Taichi con lo stesso trasporto che cullava le loro più semplici condizioni, concezioni e contraddizioni. Amavano ritagliarsi il loro spazio di vulnerabilità, anche in un mondo costellato di difficoltà.  
E questi momenti potevano essere suggellati da un caffè caldo nel parco e da un bacio.  
"E ricorda di non addormentarti. Non tollero ritardi alla _nostra _cena d'anniversario!"


End file.
